


LUC CHANTAL: HONOR, ETHICS, AND THE CANADIAN WAY

by dangercupcake



Series: Superstition Fanwork [17]
Category: Original Work, superstition by superstion_hockey
Genre: COVID-19, Capitalism, Cent Dix Pour Cent, Corona Virus - Freeform, Fake blog post, Gen, Interview, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: Cent Dix Pour Cent finds an insta post made by Luc Chantal when he's fourteen about certain companies' reactions to covid-19.
Series: Superstition Fanwork [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724128
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	LUC CHANTAL: HONOR, ETHICS, AND THE CANADIAN WAY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superstition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099484) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



Recently, as we all do, I found myself in an Instagram hole. Luc Chantal (Nordiques, 38) posted a glorious picture of himself with his son Hank, and I could not stop myself from clicking through. Suddenly, I was surrounded by things Chantal had posted to Instagram when he was 14.

There were the requisite pictures and videos of Oliver Jackson, and two pictures of Chantal looking pleased while his grandma kissed his cheek. And this:

_The Gods of Hockey deserve your devotion whether it is off season or not. Like a marriage, hockey is in sickness and in health. Even if you can't PLAY because a season is canceled you can still be practicing drills at home and watching tape and keeping the spirit of hockey in your heart. I vow to NEVER take an endorsement from Tim Hortons after their callous display of BULLSHIT toward their employees, the most important part of their business! Let them have sick days! Keep your head up. #covid19 #timhortons #hockeygods #sportsgods #sportsarenas #payyourworkers #youthhockey #moncton #monctonyouthhockey #dontbeadick #boycotttimhortons_

I, Ghislane, who has always vowed to bring you the truth about our beloved Nordiques players, emailed Luc Chantal's PR firm to find out why, exactly, he took an endorsement deal from Tim Hortons when he vowed not to at age 14 during the “corona virus scare” [[Here is the archived article I found on Tim Hortons not giving their workers sick days, and demanding a doctor’s note for taking unpaid time off](https://pressprogress.ca/tim-hortons-workers-need-doctors-notes-to-take-unpaid-sick-leave-during-coronavirus-pandemic/)]. 

Then things took a wild turn: Chantal himself ("Ghislane, we've been over this, please call me Chants") called me from his hotel room in Minnesota before last night's game against the Wild to explain.

Like many Canadians, I started my hockey career playing on a Timbits team.

I don't eat doughnuts or drink coffee, but I knew it was a Canadian institution.

When I was fourteen, during... that time... I found out that Tim Hortons was actually owned by an American.

I felt very strongly, and still do, that it is a Canadian value to make sure your workers are taken care of. People should not lose money when they can't come into work because they're ill. The very idea is... nonsense.

[Ghislane note: All workers for the Nordiques and at the Nordiques rink have flexible sick days and are paid for all the days they are ill, even if it means missing hockey games. This is not the case at any other hockey arena in North America. Dig a little deeper and you discover the man responsible for that policy is... Luc Chantal. More to come on that in an upcoming CDPC post!]

The NHL has its own deal with Tim Hortons, and I made it clear I did not want to participate. However, the new owner of Tim Hortons -- a Canadian [Elise Houbregs, the third richest woman in Canada] -- had a small chat with me, and assured me of the policies of her stores. Paid sick leave, all that kind of thing. Canadian things.

So then I agreed. Roll up the rim is, you know, a Canadian hockey tradition. I was proud to be part of it.

But Luc -- Chants -- also has a deal with Gatorade. And, well, I won't list all his endorsements here, but they are many. How does he deal with the inherent capitalism in that system?

[laughs uncomfortably] I learned a long time ago that there's no ethical consumption under capitalism. But I can mitigate that whenever possible. For every deal I do with Gatorade, they have agreed to bring on three female sports players to endorse -- and these days when I do a Gatorade commercial it's always with one of them. I do save a lot of my money, because I have a person in charge of making sure I do that, but a lot of it also goes to sponsoring athletes [notably, Chantal sponsors women surfers, a group who are very lacking in opportunity unfortunately] and providing for people in my community [see our article on Chantal's sponsorship of Quebec City's urban gardens project].  
Ghislane: Chants, how do you feel about being such an icon?

Chants: [laughs uncomfortably again] Pucks to the net, eh?

We love you, Chants!

Here is the picture of him with his son Hank that started it all, taken last week by Oliver Jackson.

Related Links:  
New urban gardens popping up in Quebec City!  
Budnikov on a scoring streak: here’s why  
Is this Coach Oullette’s last year?  
How many Nordiques players are on LTIR this season?!  
Follow Tallberg on a tour through Boston!  
How Percincey Curates His Instagram!  
Bianchi Comes Into His Own: “My Mom is my inspiration”

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because what the hell would Luc say [about this article](https://www.sportsnet.ca/basketball/nba/without-altar-sports-pray-handle-times/)?
> 
> Youth hockey pic taken from ryderaaron’s insta ; pic of “Luc and Hank” obviously Letang and his kid ; much love to Kat ; SUPERSTITION FOREVER. Hope everyone is washing their hands!


End file.
